


The Slayers In Tortall

by Cay (kei_rin)



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Slayers (anime), Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/Cay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Slayers are called to help Tortall in it's time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slayers In Tortall

The Slayers In Tortall   
By:Cay   
(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I do own the plot. ^_^) 

Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabreiv sat a table in an Inn. There was enough food on the table to feed 20 men. 

“Ready, " Amelia said. Lina and Gourry picked up there forks. 

"Set,” Zelgadis said. Amelia and Zel backed up to a safe distance. 

"GO!!" Amelia yelled. Lina and Gourry speared up food and stuffed it in there mouth the whole Inn stopped and watched the two of them fight over food. Lina and Gourry ate almost the whole meal in 5 minutes and all that was left was one leg of a roasted chicken. Both Lina and Gourry reached for it at the same time with there forks. Their forks caught in right above the leg and stop each other from getting it. They started to sword fight with the forks for the leg. "Fireball, " Yelled Lina and Gourry falls to the floor burned. Lina picks up the chicken leg and eats it happily. 

"NO fair Lina. You used you're magic." Gourry said after Amelia healed him.

“Who ever said life was fair." Lina said throwing the bone away. 

"Miss. Lina that wasn't very nice." Amelia said. 

"Amelia don't tell me you're taking his side." Lina said in outrage. The Inn went back to the way it was before the battle and Lina was talking to Gourry, Zel and Amelia again. Just then a hooded figure walked into the Inn. Lina noticed it. The figure walked up to the four of them and went over to Amelia. The hooded person didn't say anything but looked at everyone. Amelia spoke up. 

“Excuse me. Are you., " Amelia looked at the person, "Are you a pet shop owner." The person fell over. Sweat drooped on Zel and Liana's faces and Gourry looked like nothing was wrong. The person stood up and looked at Amelia. 

"No, I'm not a Pet shop owner! What ever gave you that idea? " 

"It's wrong to judge people by their looks." Amelia said. 

"So it's easier to assume everyone works at a pet shop." Lina said sarcastically. 

"Right!" Amelia replied happily. The hooded person whispered under the hood. 

"This person can't be Lina Inverse," Then the person asked to Amelia, "Are you Lina Inverse?"

"WHAT??" Lina cried in outrage. Gourry and Zel fell right out of their chairs and Amelia just look dumfound. 

"UH?" Amelia just said. 

"WHY YOU? HOW COULD MISTAKE HER FOR ME??" Lina said getting up and climb over the table. Gourry and Zel and Amelia got up and tried to hold her back. 

"RUN FOR IT!!" cried Zel. 

"WE CAN'T HOLD HER FOR LONG." Gourry said. The person just looked at Lina. Lina's red eyes flashed dangerously. She shook the other off herand started to recite for The DRAGON SLAVE. “Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood the flows." Amelia garbed Lina's arm. 

"No Miss Lina. Please clam down."   
"This is the only thing that would calm me down now." Lina growled. After 15 minutes of hold Lina back and trying to clam her down (In which the hooded figure did nothing), Lina calmed down. The hooded figure sat down when Lina was calm and said to her. 

"You're Lina Inverse?” the person asked the red hair sorceress. She looked over the group. Gourry had bond hair that was past his waist, which was not usual for a guy. Zelgadis was part golum and had blue skin and a light bluish hair, both the males where tall. Amelia and Lina looked about normal. Amelia had black hair and blue eyes. Lina had red hair and red eyes. Amelia and Lina were short and about the same height 

"Yeah what about it." Lina said. Not yet forgetting this person for the mistake about Amelia being her. 

"I'm here on behalf of the country of Tortall." Just then two mean looking guys entered." I can't tell you everything I would like to please meet me hear tomorrow and I'll tell you everything." The person passed a slip of paper to Lina and got up and left though the back door. 

"What was that about?" Gourry asked. "Where is Tortall?" 

Lina noticed the two men as well and also noticed how the hooded person left when they enter. Lina stood up and hit Gourry over the head. "Be quite." They all left to go to there rooms soon after. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day Lina and the other where out side the city limits of the town and where waiting for the person they meet last night. A woman on a horse with a white mane and golden coat came up to them. 

"I didn't think you would come." She said getting off the horse. She held out her hand to Lina. "My name is Alanna. Sorry about last night." 

Lina smiled "No problem." Lina took the hand held out to her. 

"There is a war going on with my country, Tortall, and another, Scanra." Alanna told them as the walked along the trail that lead into the forest. "It's been going one for a long time and neither side is wining everything we do to try and stop the war as failed so. My king sent me to go find someone to help us. Our allies are doing all they can to help and I have not found any other country willing to help us. Will you help us?" 

"That depends, how much are you going to pay us?” Lina said. 

"Miss Lina!! How could you ask such a thing?" Amelia asked, “It’s our duty as Champions of Justice to do all we can to help those in need." Lina, Zel and Gourry all trip. 

"Amelia Don't you ever give it a rest with the Champions of Justice." Lina yelled at her. "Miss Lina once you have set you hart on the Path of Justice you can never stop doing what's right. " Amelia said. Alanna just pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Lina. " I think you should read this." Lina took the piece of paper and all the blood ran form her face.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lina screamed. She ran into a clearing and built a temple and buried herself in it. 

"The letter was from her sister right?" Amelia asked. Alanna just nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Out of fear that her sister would come and beat her up Lina took the job for free something she would never do if her sister hadn't wrote that letter. They made it to Tortall with no problems and the two men that were after Alanna were taken care of with the Dragon Slave. 

Lina was pushed into a battle almost right way with no time for lunch, which made Lina very mad and she finished the battle quickly. She had her lunch (a lunch that almost emptied the supply room of all it's food) and meet with important people. Lina went into battle after battle and soon the battles where back-to-back and there was no time to eat. That made Lina very unhappy (Understatement).   
In one battle after the enemy had been taken care of Amelia and Gourry both fell into the same hole in the ground Gourry fell headfirst. But thanks to his hard head he lived with no injuries but Amelia broke her leg and for some odd reason it wouldn't heal. Zel had come to and helped in some of the battles. 

Finally the last straw came when the enemy sent in flying monkey to fight because the people where all hurt by Lina. Lina got so angry she went to Alanna. 

"I'm going in to find the head guy who sends all those flying monkeys!!" Alanna side she could and came with her so did Gourry and Zel. Amelia's leg was still broken. They burst into the main camp and blew up the whole thing. The only thing left standing was a man. 

Alanna gasped. "Duke Roger!" 

"Yes, I'm back from the dead, again, and I'm going to destroy Tortall." He said to Alanna. 

Lina just glared at him." Look buddy I don't care who you are but NO ONE STOP ME FROM HAVING LUNCH 5 WEEKS IN A ROW!" 

Duke Roger looked at her and fell in love with Lina in a second "What ever you say my sweet." He said drooling.

Gourry whispered to Zelgadis," He can't be serious. She doesn't even have any..." Before he could say any more Lina had used a fire ball on him and Gourry was lying on the ground in pain.

"OK Duke Roger, prepare to died." Lina said turning to him. 

"Lina he done that already twice," Alanna said. Lina fell over. 

"What!" She cried." Well then prepare to die for a third time. Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is wear you power grows, I pelage myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the gift bestowed on my unworthy hand, by the power you and possess. DRAGON SLAVE!" 

With that the entire Scanra army was defeated monkeys and all. The only person who lived was Duke Roger. He followed Lina around were ever she went like a puppy. No matter how many times Lina used the Dragon Slave or any other spell. Amelia leg got better and the four of them left Tortall. Lina was bummed that she didn't get paid. She finally just let Roger follow her until the met Filla of the Golden Dragons in an Inn they were staying at. She got rid of him real fast by dumping into the ocean for Lina. When Lina told Filla of what happen and showed Filla the note from her sister. 

"Lina this is the same letter I used from you're sister." Filla said." Did Alanna have red hair and purple eyes?" 

"Yes." 

"I gave her the letter because I didn't need it anymore." 

"YOU WHAT??????????" Lina yelled in outrage and stood up and started to climb the table to get to Filla. The other got up and held Lina back. When they were sure Lina wasn't going to kill Filla they let her go. "ALANNA YOU B**** YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lina yelled to the sky. Just then a wet Duke Roger came into the Inn. Lina and the others ran back to Tortall this time with Filla. Duke Roger trying to catch up. 

"Why dose Lina always do this." Gourry asked Zelgadis. 

"How should I know," Zel replied. 

"Ah, well," Said Amelia "Such is life.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of fanfiction that I ever wrote and posted on a public site which was actually finished. I actually think it still has a some funny moments in it. I just hope over all I've improved in my story telling.


End file.
